A Date of A Lifetime!
by Basko
Summary: My first fanfic ever! So I hope it's good. Based on HM64- This is a mixed up story about Jack and the gang livin in Flower Bud Village. The characters have really changed....and you'll see how. *ch. 4 UP*
1. Character Profiles

Character Profiles  
  
Here's a list of the characters who will show up in the story. I really screwed with their personalities so you'd better read their descriptions too. Don't worry it's for the better.  
  
  
  
Jack- He's the new guy. But not shy at all. He's kind of a punk and definitely doesn't take any crap from anybody. But he's not that tough. So he doesn't go looking for trouble. *Ladies Man  
  
Grey- Ann's older brother. Serious attitude problem! He seems to hate almost everything! His best buds are Cliff and Kai- even though he doesn't like them very much. *you'll see why later  
  
Ann- Grey's younger sister. The slut. She loves hitting on cute boys. Her voice sounds like a country gal's. She's very friendly but also very horny. *her best friend is Popuri  
  
Cliff- The nervous wreck. He's afraid of just about everything. He hides behind his friends (Kai and Grey) when anything a little too exciting is going on. He stutters and screams a lot. But you can't help but love him and pity him. *Unlike in HM 64, Ann scares the living daylights out of Cliff  
  
Kai- OMG! What an idiot. Kai is definitely the outcast. He has a low stupid voice (kinda like Ed from Ed, Edd, and Eddy). Kai says random and quite interesting things that don't often make sense. His IQ is around 4. *Nothing bugs or scares him because most of the time he doesn't know what's going on  
  
Popuri- The spoiled princess. She's half a slut. She's prissy and hates anything that'll ruin her dress/nails/hair. Her best friend Ann doesn't seem to mind though. Luckily, she still has a crush on Grey *Popuri is like the preppy cheerleader  
  
Karen- Probably changed the most. She's very shy and emotional. Her best friends (Elli and Maria) try their best to help her out. Though often bullied by Popuri, she doesn't try to pick a fight even though she could beat anybody in town if she wanted to. *Karen still works at the bar, and doesn't have a crush on anybody  
  
Elli- The happy go lucky girl. Elli is always trying to look on the bright side. She's kind of a dork. But no one really hates her. They just ignore her. Maria and Karen are her closest friends. She has a minor crush on Jack but she doesn't show any signs of it. *Elli still works at the bakery  
  
Maria- The brain! She's considered the next Einstein. After reading every book in the library twice, she quit and let her mom take over. Her job is now to talk to others in LoNG confusing sentences. She's not really a dork just very very very intelligent. Unlike Karen and Elli, she argues back and isn't bossed around much. *She's considered the leader of the trio of friends  
  
The Priest- He's a priest. He's kind of wimpy but still a good teacher. On Mondays, he teaches the children in church. *The kids don't seem to behave in his classes  
  
May- You only read about May in school. (same with Kent+Stu) She's sweeter than the boys but still doesn't seem to care about school much. *Has a crush on Stu, but doesn't show it  
  
Kent- The rebel. He hates school and his teacher! He's a smart assed kid with an attitude sort of like Grey's. *Kent likes to tease and pester the Priest to impress May and Stu  
  
Stu- Pretty quiet but just as bad as Kent. Think of him as the boys from Dude Where's My Car? You'll get it. *Stu doesn't really have a crush on May  
  
Jeff- The bakery owner. He's in it for half a second but that's okay. He doesn't really matter..he's kind of weird. *He is crazy for baking and likes Elli and Maria  
  
Greg- Fisherman. Likes fishing. Likes fish. Nuff said. *He's 56 years old 


	2. Meet At Moon Mountain

The Date of a Lifetime!  
  
Chapter 1: Meet at Moon Mountain  
  
Jack walked out of his house. He sniffed the air.. His dog, Gallop, ran over to him and licked his pant leg.  
  
Jack: Mornin, Gallop ol' boy  
  
Gallop whimpered and ran away.  
  
Jack: Gallop, what's wrong?  
  
Just then Jack felt a big puff of hot breath on the back of his neck. He turned around surprised. And then smiled to find out it was only his crazy horse, Bones.  
  
Jack: Hello, Bones  
  
Bones nudged Jack's front pocket.  
  
Jack: Oh, alright  
  
Jack took out a peach-flavored dog biscuit and held it out to Bones. Bones sniffed it and then snatched it away. The horse bounded across the yard, stopped close to the tree, and began to dig.  
  
Jack: {thinking} Looks like Bones is burying another treat. That's about the fifth one this week.  
  
Jack walked out of his farm after waving good bye to Gallop and Bones. He came to the crossroads.  
  
Jack: {thinking} Where to go? The Beach.Flower Bud Village...nah. Moon Mountain will do today. I'm up for some walnuts anyway.  
  
Jack turned to his right and headed toward the forest. Entering, he noticed Greg, the fisherman, and Jeff, the bakery owner, fishing together. He also noticed they weren't actually catching anything! They just had their poles in the water. Jack cruised on over to them quietly and picked up a walnut. He decided to save it for later, so he put it in his rucksack.  
  
Jeff: Hello, Jack. How's the farm?  
  
Jack: {smirking} Yo, Jeff. It's average for now, man. Those lousy weeds just keep come'n back for more though.  
  
Jeff: Sorry to hear that. Well, since the bakery's closed today I decided to go fishing. I'm planning on trying out my new recipe  
  
Jack: O-oh really? Gee, what's your new recipe called?  
  
Jeff: Fish gut muffins smothered in-  
  
Jack: Hehe. Well, look at the time. I gotta go get some herbs and..mushrooms!  
  
Jeff: Wait. Mushrooms don't grow in the Sum-  
  
Jack: Bye!  
  
Jack rushed deeper into the forest, looking for grass and herbs along the way. He picked up a few, but got a little bored.  
  
Jack: {thinking} I'm so BOOOOOOORED  
  
Feeling as though there was nothing to do in the whole freakin world, he curled up on a stump and started to nap [at 1:00 in the afternoon by the way].  
  
Over near Goddess Pond..  
  
Grey: I hate flowers  
  
Cliff: A-aw c-c-come on G-G- [short pause] Grey. I think flowers are b-b-b- beautiful  
  
Grey: What? They smell like pencil shavings and they're uglier than....mud.  
  
Kai: Yeah. And mud's uglier than..uh...mud!  
  
Grey: {sweatdrop} Right.  
  
Cliff gently tapped Grey on the shoulder.  
  
Cliff: H-hey, Grey. Isn't th-that boy.um, uh..J-J-Jack!  
  
Grey turned to Cliff and then looked in the direction he was pointing. Jack, still napping, was now drooling off the side of the stump.  
  
Grey: {getting irritated at this} What's he doing here?!  
  
Cliff: Sl-Sleeeping.  
  
Kai: Uuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuh.  
  
Grey rolled his eyes and turned back to Jack. He was waking up!  
  
Grey: Dah!  
  
Grey jerked his pals by their shirt collars behind some bushes.  
  
Jack: {yawn} Oh. What a nap. I must've slept for hours  
  
He looked at his watch. It read 1:24 [still in the afternoon.].  
  
Jack: -_- Maybe not. Better get back to work  
  
Jack headed out of the forest. Grey, Kai, and Cliff continued to stare.  
  
Kai: Can I blink now? My nose itches  
  
Grey: I hate that guy more than I hate flowers  
  
Cliff: Th-That guy sc-scares the p-p-pants offa me. Literally  
  
Cliff reached down and pulled his pants back up.  
  
Kai: I saw London. I saw pants. I saw Cliffy under France`  
  
Cliff blushed.  
  
Grey: Enough foolin' around boys. Let's go spy some more on Jacky Boy  
  
Kai: Uh Grey, who's Jacky Boy? Is she related to Jack?  
  
Grey: {gritting his teeth} Let's go!  
  
The 3 tip toed out of the forest and followed Jack to the crossroads.  
  
Which path will Jack take? 


	3. Visit to Green Ranch

A Date of A Lifetime!  
  
Chapter 2: Visit To Green Ranch  
  
Jack scurried out of the mountains and down to the Green Ranch. The place where he had gotten his horse. A family of redheads called the Huckles lived there. Mr. Huckle owned a little shop where people could buy or sell animals.- Or buy animal supplies. But that wasn't Jack's reason for going there. He wanted to see Ann Huckle. Mr. Huckle's tomboyish daughter.  
  
Jack ran over to the shed where Ann was milking a cow.  
  
Jack: Hey, Ann, watup?  
  
Ann: Woah! You scared the dickens out of, city boy. What's the big idear sneakin up on meh and ol' Penelope like that?  
  
Ya know the poor thang frightens easily  
  
Jack: Sure thing, doll face. I won't do it anymore as long as ya don't call me 'city' boy. Sound fair, sugar baby?  
  
Ann: You got yerself a dealie there, city-oopz. I mean. country boy *giggle*  
  
Jack smiled and gave Ann some flowerz he'd found in the mountain.  
  
Ann: Oooh. You didn't have to pick those fer lil' ol' meh.  
  
She took the flowers and started chatting w/ Jack.  
  
Meanwhile, hiding in the shadows....  
  
Kai: Koom by yaaa my Lord. Koom by...um..what comes next?  
  
Cliff: Y-Y-Y-Y-Ya  
  
Kai: Ooooooooooooh ok. pause ...What's a 'ya', Cliff?  
  
Cliff: (starts to cry) Why do I always get asked hard questions?!!!  
  
Grey: Cliff! Kai! Shut the hell up! Can't you see that freak of nature is flirting with-  
  
Kai: Harris?  
  
Grey: No! Well he might be...but right now he's flirtin' w/ my sister, Ann! I swear I'm gonna go up there and kick his-  
  
Cliff: Aah! Don't s-s-say it Grey! I d-d-d-d-don't wanna hear which body part you'll kick!  
  
Grey: ......Butt.  
  
Cliff: Aggggggggggh! I told you I didn't wanna hear it! WHY??!!  
  
Grey: You're pathetic.  
  
Back to Ann & Jack ~  
  
Ann: Say, country boy. I gotz a question ter ask yeh.  
  
Jack: Kay.  
  
Ann: Do ya like meh?  
  
Jack: Course I do, Ann! Who couldn't like a buttercup like you?  
  
Ann: Well since this here relationship of ours ain't go'n no wheres. Sos I was just a thinkin that maybeh we coulder ya know- turn the knob upa knotch er two  
  
Jack: As in-?  
  
Ann: Meet meh at dat vineyard at 6:32 sharp. I gotz a surprise fer yeh  
  
Jack's eyes widened.  
  
Ann: See ya later, shweet heart  
  
Ann gave Jack a small peck on the cheek and then went into the shed.  
  
Jack looked astonished at first and then grinned.  
  
Jack: {thinking} I am the lady's man. I am the chick magnet. Booyah! Who's da hot one now? I getting' down wit my bad self. Getting' laid in the shade. Who's horny tonight..me. The Babe Blaster! Let's do a little dance, make a bit of love, and get down tonight. Wooooo!  
  
Grey broke his 'happy dance' with a tap on the shoulder. Jack jumped and then turned around. Three sets of eyes looked at him. Grey's angry eyes, Cliff's worried eyes, and Kai's crossed eyes.  
  
Grey: Hi, Jack  
  
Jack: Oh. Hiyah Grey, Kai, Cliff  
  
Cliff: G-Good afternoo-noon  
  
Kai: I....um...ate a rare metal one time. It tasted like metal. A really kinda...uh rare metal. Hi, jack!  
  
Jack: Hello again, Kai  
  
Grey: {fake smile} So, Jack watcha do'n here? Buying some chickens?  
  
Jack: Um..not really. I came to b-buy fodder  
  
Grey: But you don't gots a cow or sheep  
  
Jack: It's for my horse. I g-gotta go. It's 3:02  
  
Jack ran out of Green Ranch before he could be asked anymore questions.  
  
Grey: {smirking} I knew he wouldn't want us to find out. We just gotta see what those two are gonna do in the vineyard tonight. If he lays a finger on my sister I'll-  
  
Cliff: Aggggh! Don't say it! (covers ears) I'm n-not listening! Lalalalalalalalalala!  
  
Kai: Look Grey. Cliff's singing!  
  
Grey: Ooooooh. Can't you two act normal for just once?  
  
Kai: (sucking his thumb) Fat's your job, Gay  
  
Grey: I'm not gay!  
  
Cliff: Aaaagh! Don't say the G-word, Grey!  
  
Kai: Cliff's doen singing. My turn! There was a farmer who had a dog and Flamingo was his name-o! yay! B-I-N-BO. B-I-N-B-O. B-I-N-BO and that was like his name-o  
  
Grey: (grabbing Kai's ear) There was a farmer who had a friend and Kai was his name-o. F-R-E-A-K. F-R-E-A-K. F-R-E-A-K. And Kai was his f*#$^&% NAME-O!  
  
Cliff: (crying) Stop the violence!  
  
Grey: Shut it, Cliff! ^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^ Hehehe. Sowy to cut it off there. To be continued dudes.. 


	4. Monday School

The Date of A Lifetime!  
  
Chapter 3: Monday School  
  
Finally Jack isn't the main character in this chapter. It's just about how the youngsters act in Sunday..whoops..Monday school. ^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^ Priest: Okay children what do you think we'll be dping today?  
  
May raised her hand.  
  
Priest: Yes, May?  
  
May: Um. We don't know because you haven't told us yet, pal  
  
Kent: Yeah. Who do you think we are? Physic or somethin?  
  
Priest: N-no of course not. But today we'll be learning about the ocean  
  
Kent: Boring!  
  
Priest: (pretending he didn't hear him) the four oceans on earth are wonderful and fascinating places  
  
Kent: Yeah. More exciting than up my a**  
  
Priest: (again ignoring Kent) In these huge bodies of water live many wonderful animals  
  
Stu: Like what dude?  
  
Priest: Um.Stu please don't address me by dude  
  
Stu: Okay dude. So, like what kindza animals live in the salty crap water?  
  
Kent: Duh, Stu. Like tunas and big fat whales  
  
Priest: Yes, Kent but there are also sharks and-  
  
Kent: Oh yeah! Sharks are so cool! Hey May, have you seen that movie about that great white who kills a bunch of stupid people?  
  
May: Yeah. That movie kicked!  
  
Kent and May high-fived each other. The Priest sweatdropped and then handed each kid a blank piece of paper.  
  
Kent: This better not be a test  
  
Stu: Dude, I failed math!  
  
Priest: No no. It's not a test. On each of your pieces of paper I want you to draw an ocean scenery  
  
May: So, it has to have an ocean in it?  
  
Priest: Yes. I'd suggest you draw an underwater scene with corral, sea weed, and your favorite animal  
  
Kent: Is that it?  
  
Priest: Yes. It's time to let your imagination flow  
  
Kent: Okay  
  
Kent let out a long loud belch that could've shattered the windows.  
  
Ten minutes later...  
  
Priest: Time's up! Let's see your drawings  
  
The Priest walked by Kent's desk and picked up his sheet of paper. It had a drawing of a huge shark killing a female scuba diver who was breast feeding a baby.  
  
Priest: Uh...v-very creative, Kent  
  
Kent: I agree, old chap  
  
The Priest walked over to May who handed him her picture. It was a drawing of a knife on the dirt.  
  
Priest: May, what is this?  
  
May: Duh. It's a knife. My mom gave it to me when I was a baby  
  
Priest: But I told you to draw an underwater picture  
  
May: It IS an underwater picture. See it's laying on the ocean floor. I was gonna draw some sea plants but I think the picture would look better plain  
  
The Priest slapped his forehead and walked over to Stu who was sleeping.  
  
Priest: Stu, wake up!  
  
Stu bolted up in his seat with his hands. The Priest took it and looked at it. The whole piece was blue scribbles.  
  
Priest: Stu, where's the detail?  
  
Stu: Dude, I got really detailed. It's like from the perspective of a snorkeler. But since the ocean's like full of salt and dirt it's kinda hard to see stuff..hehe  
  
The Priest looked at his watch. -_- Time wasn't passing quick enough for him.. 


	5. Screw with me!

Chapter 4: Screw with me!  
  
Disclaimer: I don't own any of the HM characters. They belong to the Natsume dudez  
  
A/N: Okay now back to the main point of the story. The last chapter was just for kix. Besides, I had to include the children..they're kewl. Anyway---back to Jack. [hey, that rhymes]  
  
Jack returned home, not exactly knowing what to do. Zack, the shipper man, walked into his farm to get the crops in the bin.  
  
Zack: Hey Jack, hwo was your day?  
  
Jack looked over by his mailbox where Zack was standing.  
  
Jack: (in a dreamy voice) Fine. Just fiiiiiiiiiine. Very fiiiiine  
  
Zack: Oh well. That's great. I'll just collect your shipment and be on my way  
  
Jack: Alright but make it quick. I need to be somewhere at 6:30 sharp!  
  
Zack: A date I suppose?  
  
Jack blushed and flashed the man an angry look.  
  
Jack: Since when has my PERSONAL life become so interesting to you? Mind your own business  
  
Zack: Touchy..touchy. Forget I asked  
  
Jack rolled his eyes and muttered an "I will". He started on his way to the vineyard, but halfway there he stopped.  
  
Jack: thinking to self Maybe I should get her a gift. After all, she was nice enough to invite me to go there with her  
  
He didn't have much time, 1 hour. Searching for a nice gift was pretty tough. He looked around the mountain and caves but no luck. 40 minutes left..  
  
Jack: {beginning to panic} Oh, come on! There's gotta be something Ann would like!  
  
Jack thought a while and then ran into his house. He went over to his Organizer Cabinet. He searched and then found one. A Moonlight Stone. He had never given a stone to anyone before. Especially not a girl. But it was kinda pretty and it sparkled. Jack shoved it in his rucksack next to some herbs he'd picked 6 days ago. They were starting to stink but Jack didn't notice. He sprinted out of the farm, not wanting to be late for his date.  
  
In the vineyard 4 people were waiting for Jack to arrive.  
  
Ann: (In the vineyard bushes) Good thing that girl and her parents went to bed early  
  
Grey: (behind the tree with his pals) I wonder where Jack is  
  
Cliff: G-Grey I n-n-need to go to the bathroom  
  
Grey: I thought I told you to go before we came  
  
Cliff: I did. But I g-gotta go again!  
  
Kai: I wish I had my lucky 5-leaf clover with me. Then I could kiss it and then wish I had a penny  
  
Cliff: I gotta go to the bathroom!  
  
Grey whacked hi on the head.  
  
Grey: Hold it in, stupid!  
  
Cliff: B-But I read in a b-boook once that holding it it in can d-damage your bladder and arteries!  
  
Kai: I like my arteries with mashed dumplings and yams  
  
Jack suddenly popped into the vineyard.  
  
Jack: Oh, Ann.  
  
Ann: Gee witterz, country boy. I here thought sometin had happened ter yeh.  
  
Jack: Nope. I'm okay. I took a while, because I was out getting you a present  
  
Ann: A gift fer meh? Yeh shouldn't have  
  
Jack reached into his rucksack and pulled out a fish.  
  
Jack: Oooops. Wrong gift  
  
Jack put it back and then took out the Moonlight Stone. Ann stared at it. Her eyes twinkled. She gently took the stone from Jack's palms.  
  
Jack: So, do ya like it, babe  
  
Ann: I luv it, counrty boy. It shineser all dam colors in der rainbow  
  
Jack: Glad ya like it so much. So why'd ya wanna meet me here?  
  
Ann: {getting a foxy look in her eyes} Oh, no reason  
  
Ann laid the stone down and started to unstrap her overalls.  
  
Jack: Um..Ann?  
  
Ann: Jack, I love you a lot  
  
Ann slid off her pants. She had on a firey red thong.  
  
Jack: A-a-a-aa-a-aaa  
  
Ann started to slide up her shirt.  
  
Grey: {choking} D-Deii. What is she doing?!  
  
Cliff: {coverign his mouth} Eeeeeeeeee!  
  
Kai: Uh. I'm seen this before. Next Ann's gonna-  
  
Cliff: No! Kai d-don't you d-d-dare s-say anything!  
  
Kai: I was just gonna say that Ann was gonna make smoothies  
  
Grey: What?  
  
Ann slid her whole shirt off. Jack looked at Ann shocked. Not only did she have a red thong, but she was also wearing a tight white bra with Dalmatian spots. Now she was letting her hair down out of the braid.  
  
Jack: A-A..Ann..  
  
Jack noticed that Ann look a lot sexier with her hair down. And she was slinking closer to him.  
  
Jack: Ann, I .I.I've never seen you like this befo-  
  
Ann: Well, yer in luck, country boy. I don't do this very often. Excepter with other players  
  
Jack: {grinning} You think I'm a player?  
  
Ann: Would yeh like ter beh one?  
  
Ann grabbed Jack and pulled him closer.  
  
Ann: Take it off  
  
Jack immediately tore off his shirt, but he reached down to pull his jeans off too quickly. He fell face first into the dirt.  
  
Ann: Hoah! Baby, are yeh alla right?  
  
Jack: Mmph me mer  
  
Ann: Okay then, getcher face eer up outa dat dirt. Weez gotsus some business ter take care uff  
  
Jack wiped his face and took off his pants. Then he threw his hat to the side.  
  
Ann: Bring it  
  
Jack: No prob-lamo!  
  
Jack hugged Ann and they started to french.  
  
Grey: Eeee! I can't take this anymore.  
  
Cliff: (pukes silently) Bleh!  
  
Kai: (looking at the puddle) Cliff, did you have fried eggs this morning?  
  
Grey: Oh..gaw  
  
Jack and Ann made some kissy noises and then both fell down and started making out.  
  
Grey: {jumping up} STOOOOOOOOOP!!!  
  
But Ann and Jack ignored him. This was both of their best experiences.  
  
Grey: What the..? Hey! Don't ignore me!  
  
Jack: {with his tongue in Ann's mouth} Beat it..  
  
Grey: Little sister, get offa him!  
  
Ann: {opening her eyes} GREY?!  
  
Jack: GREY?!  
  
Kai: GREY?!  
  
Jack and Ann turned to see Kai and Cliff right behind Grey.  
  
Jack: (turning white) Oh bloody hell..  
  
Grey: (taking a step closer) Yeah, you'll be going there soon enough! Get ova here!  
  
Grey leaped at Jack who quickly scampered away.  
  
Ann: Brother, you had betta stoppit that now!  
  
Grey: Did he hurt you? Scratch you? Bite you?  
  
Ann: I'm fine as canner beh. Yer deh one with theh problemz!  
  
Kai: I'm fine. Cept my butt feels kinda sandy  
  
Grey: I wasn't talking to you, asshole! Ann, we're leaving  
  
Ann stuck her nose in the air.  
  
Ann: Says who? You cheap beanbag  
  
Grey walked over and lifted her up.  
  
Ann: Hey! Put meh down, Grey!  
  
Kai: I lifted a bottle cap once  
  
Cliff: {scared} Eeeew! O-Off the gr-ground?! It had germs! Germs! Gross!  
  
Kai: Uh. It's okay. I didn't eat it. I just tasted it  
  
Cliff fainted. Grey started walking out of the vineyard with his screaming sister on his back. Jack was busy looking for his hat.  
  
Jack: Where is it? I know I put it here somewhere  
  
Ann: Grey, you bastard! Put meh down! I'll tell Father!  
  
Grey: I'll tell Father too! About how you were gonna have sex in the vineyard with that sicko farm boy!  
  
Ann: Oh, Dad already knows I'm a slut  
  
Kai: Hehe yeah. Sluts are cool  
  
Kai was carrying Cliff on his back who was still unconcious. Jack finally found his hat in the tree. A squirrel had stolen it and was humping it.  
  
Jack: Ew! You perverted little gerbil!  
  
Jack snatched it away. The squirrel was outraged. He made a weird whistling noise. Thirty-seven little squirrels stuck their heads out of the tree hole.  
  
Squirrel: {to the 37 other squirrels} Chick churpeeroo! [That thing stoel my humping toy. attack!]  
  
37 other squirrels: Chuuuuuurp! [Chaaaaarge!]  
  
All 38 squirrels pounced onto Jack, biting, scratching, and ripping on every part of Jack's body. And I mean EVERY part.  
  
Jack: Aaaaaaaaagh! Squirrel attack!  
  
Jack ran off screaming like a baby with all the little creatures still clinging to him.  
  
Jack: They're in my pants! OOOOOOOW! And one bit my-  
  
Jack tripped over a rock and landed on top of a huge snake. The snake looked up at him with glaring red eyes.  
  
Jack {meekly} No..  
  
The snake hissed and wrapped around Jack.  
  
Jack: Please don't hurt me, Mr. Snake. I didn't mean to fall on ya. But these-ow! Damn little-ow!- are biting-ow!- and ripping and scratching where it hurts! OW!  
  
Snake: Hiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiis, siss  
  
The snake opened its mouth to reveal its long sharp fangs.  
  
------------------------------------------  
  
Sorry I stopped at the high action part. I'm on a writer's block. Please r/r and maybe pitch in a few ideas about what could happen.....thanx. Signing off. 


End file.
